Remembrance
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Secuela de Regards.Durante una tormenta, el Rey de los Vampiros termina perdido en la nieve. Al caer inconsciente, la Reina Helada lo encuentra, y a regañadetas de ella misma le salva la vida. ¿Por qué todos sus recuerdos siempre terminan en ese vampiro despreciable?En el pasado se alzan cosas que debe recordar, mientras Fionna y Gumball buscan a su amigo...okey, Gumball obligado
1. Siempre hacerle caso al tipo rosado

**N/A: Hola! Bueno, nos volvemos a encontrar. Eso me hace feliz, a ustedes?**

**Primero que nada quería hablarles un poquito sobre mis gustos, y lo que pueden esperar de mi: Soy Fumball y Fubblegum hasta más no poder (a pesar de que mi querido Fubblegum últimamente esté muy falto de amor de la fanaticada, lo amo). Sin embargo, tengo la mente abierta y acepto y disfruto de buenos fics Finnceline y Fiolee también, porque creo que son unas lindas parejas. Lo único que puedo considerar no me agrade son Fionna x Flame Prince y Finn x Flame Princess. No lo sé, simplemente… no son lo mío. Pero respeto a quienes si les gusta ésta pareja y espero ellos me respeten a mí. ¡No quiero ningún review de malas palabras diciéndome groserías por ser una de las pocas locas a quienes aún les guste Fubblegum! (Fubblegum hasta morir xD)**

**Oh, y obviamente, y también hasta la muerte, Simone x Marshall! Me he enamorado de esos dos como una loca. Y he de admitir que no deshecho del todo la idea de Simon x Marcy. Si tan sólo el Rey Helado no fuera mas feo que una mosca! Argg. Pero si volviera a ser el guapísimo Simon Petrikov (admitámoslo, el viejito era sexy de joven) yo me sumo a ese barco sin pensarlo dos veces.**

**BUENO, COMO CREO QUE REALMENTE FUERON POCOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESA PESADA NOTA DE AUTOR, A LA HISTORIA:**

* * *

-¿No les parece que es un momento perfecto para investigar el proceso del ciclo del agua?- Dijo el pelirrosado, con tal vez demasiada emoción.

-Ehmm… ¡Claro que sí, Príncipe!- Dijo la chica rubia, tratando de no desilusionar al príncipe del Dulce Reino de Aaa.- Es muy interesante. Me encanta ver el agua cambiar de estado. Es muy divertido, ¿verdad Marshall?

-Me aburro.

-Marshall Lee está de acuerdo.

Lo cierto es que el príncipe Gumball había tenido esa mañana otra de sus charlas de agrado con la princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum de Ooo. El tema había sido, obviamente, científico. Más precisamente trabajo de campo. Hasta habían hecho una pequeña apuesta, para ver quién era capaz de hacer trabajo de campo más rápido. La Dulce Princesa le llevaba ventaja, había elegido explicar el fenómeno de las Auroras Boreales, con la ayuda de ese chico rubiecito llamado Finn que solía acompañarla alegremente. Gumball eligió hacer un esquema sobre el ciclo del agua, y para eso había tenido que venir al único lugar donde podía encontrar agua en estado de nieve: El Reino Helado.

Ahora, ¿cómo arrastró a los otros dos con él? Fionna vino por voluntad propia para prestarle ayuda, ya que otra vez Cake se encontraba ausente por estar con Monochromicorn, y sin su carnalita la rubia estaba más aburrida que una ostra, y pasar tiempo con Gumball siempre le gustaba. Y Marshall Lee… bueno… hay que ser sinceros, ni siquiera él sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver a Don Nerd Rosadito derretir agua. Además de que aún había sol, y hasta él se cansaba de llevar una sombrilla.

-Fionna, ¿querrías explicarme qué-carajos-estoy-haciendo-aquí?.- Dijo el Rey Vampiro enfatizando cada palabra.

-Bueno… la verdad yo tampoco lo sé muy bien.

-Muy bien, hasta la vista.

-Yo esperaría un poco, Marshall Lee.- Gumball se giró hacia él.- Mira el cielo, parece que se alzará tormenta. Y no estamos lejos de los territorios de la Reina Helada, es probable que tome ventaja de eso.

-¿No te parece raro que lograra escapar con su corona a mitad de la noche? Aún no comprendo del todo cómo lo hizo- La chica con sombrero de conejito puso una adorable expresión de duda.

-Sin duda fue culpa mía.- Gumball se irguió.- Me confié porque ya no parecía peligrosa. Debí tomar mejores medidas.

-No digas eso Gumball. En todo caso, fue un error del cual aprender y no volverlo a hacer.- Dijo la ojiceleste sonriendo.- No hay que confiarse de la Reina Helada… ¿Tú qué piensas, Marshall? Te quedaste callado de repente.

-No tengo nada que decir, creo que es mejor no meterse con la Reina.- Volteó la mirada hacia donde estaba el Castillo de Hielo.- De todos modos, ha estado tranquila últimamente. ¿Para qué buscarse la roña viniendo aquí, dónde la provocaríamos? No tengo ganas de encontrarme con esa ancianita malhumorada.

"_La cual vive en mis pensamientos desde que despierto hasta que apoyo la cabeza para dormirme" _Agregó mentalmente, en silencio.

Desde que había ayudado a Simone a escapar de la celda del Castillo hace dos semanas, la Reina Helada no había aparecido por allí. Algunos Príncipes creían que al fin había dejado de perseguirlos. Pero otros, como Fionna y Gumball que trataban con ella más seguido, estaban seguros que solamente se estaba tomando un descanso. Para pronto volver a atacar y con más fuerza.

-Creo que Lee tiene razón, pero ya estamos aquí, terminemos antes de que venga la tormenta.

-Termina tú, chico rosa. Yo me vuelvo a mi casa, mis canciones no se escriben solas.

-Marshall, creo que deberías escuchar al príncipe, tiene razón.

Pero, como todos sabemos, cuando Marshall Lee escucha "Gumball tiene razón" lo que en realidad entiende es "Es hora de que hagas todo lo contrario a lo que diga Gumball". No es su culpa, su cerebro lo procesa así.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana, Fionna.

El pelinegro alzó vuelo por el cielo nevado. El sol había acabado de ponerse, así que con toda la dicha del mundo cerró su sombrilla. Ah, qué alegría volver a tener sus dos manos.

-(¬¬) Se va a convertir en paleta de vampiro.

-¡Entonces es nuestro deber como amigos ir a buscar a Marshall!

-Bueno, él no es exactamente mi amigo…

Fionna puso cara de cachorrito.

-Uff, está bien, vamos a buscar al Rey de los Testarudos.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Hoora de Aventura!

-Dirás Hora de Rescate.

-Es igual, no me arruines el entusiasmo.

* * *

Volar en ese cielo frío casi oscuro era un placer completamente. Casi no importaba el frío, porque el cielo con todos sus colores valía la pena. Por primera vez en casi dos semanas, Marshall Lee sintió su corazón agrandarse de alegría y despreocupación. ¿Gumball quería que se perdiera de esto? Pobre tonto, se nota que no puede volar.

Era todo tan relajante.

_**¡Pru ru ruum!**_

Ese ruido hizo que abriera los ojos y saliera de su hechizo.

El cielo anteriormente despejado se había oscurecido de nubes con una rapidez impresionante. El ruido seguramente había sido un trueno. Todo el placer de vuelo desapareció en un instante.

_**¡PRU RU RUUM! **_

"_Genial, cara de chicle tenía razón."_

Pero ese pensamiento quedó incompleto, al caerle en la cabeza uno de los primeros trozos de granizo. Uno bien grande. El Rey perdió la concentración. Y al momento cayó estrellándose contra el suelo helado.

No sabía qué era más doloroso. El dolor en su cuerpo por la caída, el dolor en su cabeza por el golpe del granizo, o el dolor en su orgullo al reconocer que el Dulce Príncipe tenía razón. Maldición.

Pero pronto perdió la facultad de pensar al caer más granizo con más fuerza.

* * *

-¡Gertrude! ¿En dónde estás?

La Reina Helada entró a la sala principal de su castillo. Gertrude, la pingüina, estaba teniendo un chat en la computadora con su primo Gunter. El tema era cuál de los suyos era peor -_-

-¡Ahí estás, Gertrude! ¿En dónde dejaste el peluche?

-¿Poack?

-¡El peluche!

-¿Poack Poack?

-¡El peluche con el que me has visto últimamente! ¡El que tiene escrito "Hambo"!

-Poack- La pingüina levantó la aletita para señalar un rincón, donde estaba dicho peluche.

La Reina Helada se apresuró a tomarlo.

-¿Poack Poack?

-¿Qué por qué este peluche es especial? No seas tonta, no es especial, es sólo un peluche.

-¿Poack Poack Poack?

-¡Es que no me gusta tener mis cosas desordenadas!

-¡Poack!

-Ay, cállate. Ni siquiera sé por qué somos amigas, somos Polos opuestos.

- _Poack _(¬¬). ¿Poack Poack Poack Poack?

-No creo conveniente que salgamos, hace una tormenta de mil demonios.

-Poack.

-Bien, si es sólo para buscar peces puedes ir tú. No tengo ganas.

-Poack.

Gertrude se despidió de Gunter, apagó la computadora, y salió fuera del castillo.

La Reina Helada se sentó en su trono, pensando sin pensar por el silencio. Sus ojos se dirigieron, otra vez, al peluche viejo en sus manos.

"_Marshall & Simone"_

Simone.

¿Quién era Simone? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ella? Maldito vampiro sabía algo que ella no.

Realmente no recordaba mucho de su vida. Como recordaba, siempre había sido igual. Secuestrar algún príncipe, estar con Gertrude, coleccionar cosas de ninjas, pero nada más. Sabía que había algo que faltaba. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿De dónde salió?

Ese peluche tenía una clave en alguna parte, lo sabía. Otro objeto que le daba desconcierto era un anillo que había en la Sala del Pasado que tenía grabado "Simone y Bernie". No tenía idea de quién era Bernie, pero, ¿sería la misma Simone que la del osito?

No saber nada la inundaba de tristeza.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse del vacío doloroso.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada!?- Gritó en un arrebato de furia, y antes de poder arrepentirse había lanzado lejos el viejo peluche, haciendo que saliera por la ventana (¿Quién dejó la ventana abierta?)- ¡NO!

Se lanzó por la ventana, sin importar que hubiera una tormenta de lo peor. Empezó a buscar por la nieve el peluche frenéticamente, sin prestarle atención a las pequeñas rocas de hielo que empezaban a lastimarla. Lo encontró después de un rato.

Se levantó, y le quitó la nieve con una mirada de tristeza. Mirando la sonrisa del peluche se sintió mucho más sola de lo que se sentía habitualmente.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa conmigo?

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le arrebató de las manos al peluche.

-¿Uh? ¡Maldita sea, espera!

Se levantó un poco las faldas de su vestido para intentar alcanzarlo.

-Maldición…

Pero cada vez que se acercaba el viento volvía a arrástralo un poco más lejos. Con una mano se sostenía las faldas y con la otra se cubría la cabeza, para que el granizo no le hiciera tanto daño. Después de un rato logró alcanzarlo.

-¡Ajá! ¡Te tengo! ¿Pensaste que podías escapar de mí? Jamás. Eres un peluche y yo una Reina, nunca me vencerás… ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?

Al incorporarse notó frente a sí un bulto oscuro que resaltaba en el blanco del suelo helado. Se acercó un poco más, y notó que se trataba de una persona inconsciente, a la cual el granizo estaba hiriendo. Se acercó un poco más para intentar identificarla.

Su rostro cambió a una expresión de sorpresa.

"_Pero, ¿qué demonios está haciendo aquí el Rey de los Vampiros? Ja, ahora se congelará por tonto. Eso le enseñará. Mejor regreso a mi castillo." _

Intentó darse vuelta y dar dos pasos.

" _¿Pero qué…? ¿Acaso siento compasión? No, eso es ridículo. Que el vampirito se congele, no me importa"._

Pero por impulso volvió su mirada a él. Sí que se veía lastimado, y si se quedaba ahí… moriría de hipotermia. No, que rayos, ¿a ella qué le importaba? Una molestia menos. La compasión era para los débiles… Sin embargo… Algo en su interior le hacía imposible regresar así.

"_Maldición"._

Haciendo fuerza, volvió y como pudo levantó al chico. Le pareció que Marshall Lee se aferraba fuertemente a ella. Sintió su respiración en el cuello, lo cual le causo un escalofrío. ¿Pero qué demonios? Era imposible que sintiera un escalofrío. Y seguramente se aferraba a ella sólo por el instinto de sobrevivir.

Este estúpido parásito.

"_Me voy a arrepentir"_

* * *

**N/A: Sólo tengo dos cosas para decir:**

**1) En mi historia anterior olvidé mencionar que concluí que, si Marceline tiene un padre Encarnación del Mal llamado Hunson Abadeer, Marshall Lee tendría una Madre Encarnación del Mal llamada quizás… ¿me recomiendan un nombre con H?**

**2) Me basé en la relación de Bubblegum y Marceline para la de Gumball y Marshall Lee. Osea, Bonnie y Marcy se pelean bastante aunque muy en el fondo se consideren amigas, y yo creo que los muchachos también.**

**Oh, y la pinguinita de la Reina, he visto que en otras versiones es una osita, pero he visto más veces una pinguinita. Y la mayoría de las veces llamada Gertrude, en comparación con Gunter, ya que ambos son nombres que suenan del mismo estilo.**


	2. ¿En dónde está mi Rey?

**N/A: Hola de nuevo! No será un fic muy largo, no creo que tenga muchos capítulos más. Admiro la habilidad de algunos de achicar las cosas, a mi no me sale xD.**

**Les tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué opinan sobre si hay una posibilidad o no para el Simon x Marcy? Me interesa su opinión. Me gusta saber lo que piensa la gente que me lee**

* * *

_- Simone… ¿Qué lees?_

_Habían hecho una fogata a las afueras de la ciudad, o de lo que quedaba de ella, esa noche. A Marshall le gustaba tener la mirada fija en las llamas mientras abrazaba a Hambo, al mismo tiempo que estaba sobre el regazo de Simone y ésta lo abrazaba. Era curioso, en vez de sentir un reconfortante calor, el cuerpo de Simone irradiaba frío. Pero no era un frío desagradable. Era un frío refrescante que le hacía cosquillitas en la espalda, el estómago, y las mejillas. Hace rato que había dejado de mirar las llamas para mirar a Simone. El reflejo de sus gafas brillaba, escondiendo unos concentrados ojos que leían un libro._

_La mencionada salió del libro y miró al niño en su regazo._

_-Oh, esto es un compilado de varios mapas. Para saber hacia dónde ir mañana._

_-Eso suena aburrido._

_-Algo._

_-¿Por qué no existen libros divertidos?_

_-Oh, claro que si existen. ¿Has leído un libro alguna vez?_

_-No sé leer muy bien.- Miró para otro lado con un ruborcito de vergüenza._

_-Oh, claro. Es normal, aún eres chiquito. Yo te enseño, ¿te parece?_

_-¡Me encantaría!_

_-Bien, empezaremos mañana. Ahora es bastante tarde._

_-Pero yo quería que me leyeras algo en voz alta. Pensé que lo que leías era un cuento._

_-Ahh, así que era eso. Creo tener algún libro de ficción en mi mochila.- Alcanzó la gran mochila de viaje que tenía todas las cosas. Buscó específicamente en un bolsillo de la derecha.- Encontré uno._

_-¿De qué trata?- Acomodó mejor a Hambo._

_-Se llama Viaje al Centro de la Tierra, y es sobre un tío y un sobrino que intentan llegar al centro de la Tierra._

_-Suena bien._

_-¿Quieres que te lo lea?_

_-Por supuesto. Yo sólo quiero oír tu voz, así que no importa si el libro es aburrido._

_Le dio un beso en la cabecita y lo atrajo más a ella, para poder poner el libro frente a los dos._

_Estuvieron un buen rato metidos en el relato. El vampirito cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba el cráter en Noruega, el descenso por el mismo, el manantial. Todo detallado por la serena voz de la narradora. De repente dejó de pensar en la historia y pensó en Simone._

_Jamás una persona había sido cariñosa con él. Había intentado encariñarse con su madre verdadera de la Nocheosfera, Harriet Abadeer, pero ella… no creía que eso fuese importante. Creía que un hijo del mal, como era Marshall Lee, debía centrarse primero en imponer su voluntad a los mortales antes de desarrollar lazos afectivos. Hasta lo dejó en esa tierra caótica, totalmente desamparado, para que aprendiera. Pero al final resultó algo bueno. Había conocido a Simone. Y jamás se había sentido tan feliz como cuando estaba en sus brazos. No quería separarse de ella nunca. No, prefería morir antes de volver a ese lugar muchísimo más feo y alejarse de ella._

_-Bueno, es todo por hoy.- Cerró el libro, se recostó, y atrapó a Marshall en sus brazos.- Es hora de dormir._

_-Pero no estoy cansado, tampoco Hambo. Es una linda noche, ¿no puedo dar un paseo?_

_-¿Qué? Ni pienses que te dejaré suelto por ahí, travieso como eres. Y para asegurarme de eso es que te abrazo más fuerte.- Le dio un beso en la frente. Cada beso que le daba le despertaba una alegría inmensa.- Buenas noches, Marshy._

_-Simone…_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-Te amo._

_-Yo también, querido.- Cerró los ojos._

_-Pero… quiero que sepas que… te amo muchísimo más que a cualquier cosa en todo el mundo… ¿lo sabes, verdad?... ¿Simone?...- Su respiración se hizo suave.- Está bien, duerme. No haré ninguna travesura. Y buenas noches a ti también, Hambo._

_Se durmió enseguida, con dulces sueños. No había mejor somnífero que estar rodeado de sus brazos y escuchar directamente el sonido de su respiración. Ya le haría saber cuánto la quería._

* * *

Este vampiro no era nada liviano.

Tras que lo que estaba haciendo carecía por completo de sentido, tenía que lidiar con arrastrarlo como pudiese con sus propias manos reales. ¿¡Y dónde estaba Gertrude cuando se la necesitaba!? Arg, eso le pasaba por tener súbditos pingüinos.

"_Creo que ya empiezo a arrepentirme"._

Ése vampiro con eterna juventud tenía realmente el habito de siempre estar en los lugares más extraños. Primero en esa cárcel, ¿ahora aquí? ¿Y qué carajo estaba haciendo en el Reino Helado? En cuanto despertase lo echaría de una patada por invadir sus dominios.

"_Al menos así ya no le deberé nada por devolverme mi corona. Aunque no entiendo del todo por qué lo hizo, además de para darme un peluche. ¿Estará intentando que yo descubra algo con eso?... Que ganas de atravesarlo con un pico en este instante"._

Algo era curioso. A pesar de las heridas, no tenía una mueca de dolor. Parecía, de hecho, estar teniendo un dulce sueño en éste momento. Susurraba cosas muy bajo, que no alcanzaba a oír.

Pensando que debía de dejarlo en algún lugar, lo primero que pensó fue dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Pero luego se dio cuenta que no era tan fácil como eso.

Peleando consigo misma por donde lo iba a poner, lo tiró sobre su propia cama. Ni aún con eso despertó, ni cambio su expresión de una extraña felicidad. Se veía mal, a demás de las heridas, parecía tener… frío.

Claro. Él, a diferencia de ella, necesitaba calor para sobrevivir. Y el que ya no le cayeran esas rocas heladas en todo el cuerpo no quería decir que no moriría de hipotermia.

Estaba segura de que guardaba unas mantas en un armario. Revolvió un poco y las encontró, de lana, bastante abrigadas. Tapó al vampiro con tres de ellas una encima de otra, y enseguida su cuerpo dejó de temblar.

"_Me repito: ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" _

Ese vampiro era considerado uno de sus enemigos, no tenía sentido ayudarlo. Sin embargo, había algo en su interior que la _obligaba_ a no dejar que le pasara algo. Un extraño instinto protector.

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, se sentó al borde de la cama para observar mejor su rostro. _Realmente_ era extraña esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa de paz y felicidad cuando estaba hecho comida de paloma. Aunque debía admitir que estar en ese estado hacía que el chico tuviera un extraño encanto. Casi como el de un niño dormido.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo y acariciando el cabello negro azabache.

"_Pero, ¡¿qué demonios!?"_

* * *

-¡MAARSHAALL!

Fionna volvió a llamar a gritos a su amigo. Ya había parado de granizar, pero en su lugar caía nieve suave y traicionera. Gumball no había considerado prudente quejarse de la nieve, ya que la rubia parecía estar empezando a preocuparse, a pesar de querer ocultarlo. Al menos estaban abrigados, él con una chaqueta rosa bien acolchada por dentro y ella con el suéter azul que el Príncipe le hizo hace tiempo.

-¿Crees que haya logrado escapar de ésta ventisca?- Le preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

-No. Lo más seguro es que no, no habría tenido tiempo.

La ojiceleste escondió una mirada de preocupación.

-Viejo, ¿por qué Marshall siempre termina metido en líos?- Pateó un poco de nieve.

Gumball no le respondió, sabía que era pregunta dirigida a la nada y no a él. La verdad que el vampiro tenía un don nato para atraer problemas, a veces aún más que las mismas Fionna y Cake.

-Hay que seguir buscando.- Le puso cálidamente una mano en el hombro, en señal de que iba a ayudarla.- ¿Puedes verlo?

-No, ¿tú?

-Tampoco… espera, mira allí.- Señaló un par de metros a su izquierda, antes de que la nieve tapara todo.

Era la sombrilla de Marshall. Y la nieve alrededor tenía algunas pinceladas de escarlata. Se acercaron a ese lugar con un poco de miedo.

-Glob… ¡la sombrilla de Marshall!... Gumball, ¿esto es…?

-Sangre, por lo que parece. A no ser que decidiera tomar jugo de tomate en miedo de una tormenta de granizo.- Fionna lo fulminó con la mirada.- Lo siento.

-Debe de haber una pista de dónde estará.

-¡Mira Fionna! Son pisadas, ¿las notas? Por la nieve que cae casi no se ven.- El Dulce Príncipe señaló el suelo.

La heroína de Aaa esforzó la vista. No había mucha luz, y la nieve lo dificultaba. Pero logró distinguir pisadas que venían directo de…

-El Castillo Helado.- Susurró el pelirrosado.

-La Reina Helada.- Masculló con una mirada de enojo.- Esa bruja tiene a Marshall.

* * *

Mirándolo se percató de que lo que susurraba desde el principio no eran muchas cosas, sino una sola.

-Mmm… Simone.- Susurraba ese nombre con una sonrisa pegada a los labios. Todo él en ese momento parecía inocencia.

Otra vez el nombre "Simone". Allí fue cuando la Reina Helada reconoció su oportunidad, la oportunidad de aclarar unos cuantos puntos en cuanto el vampiro despertase.

Lo cual ocurrió en aquel instante.

El Rey Vampiro empezó a recobrar la consciencia después de haber soñado con uno de sus recuerdos. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, ahora no se encontraba en su cuarto. Tardó poco tiempo en acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había, por su naturaleza. Todo estaba oscuro como si acaba de anochecer. Tenía mantas de lana sobre él, lo que era explicable ya que hacía mucho frío. De golpe recordó lo que pasó antes de caer inconsciente.

Al voltearse, se quedó petrificado por dos ojos azules helados que lo miraban seriamente a poca distancia. Se le fue todo el aire de un golpe.

La presencia de la Reina Helada creaba de nuevo un ambiente calmado pero espeso.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-Podrías ser un poco más agradecido.- Le dijo fríamente.

Se levantó del borde de la cama y avanzó tranquilamente hacia la ventana, para cerrarla. El sonido de sus zapatos contra el piso de hielo inundó toda la habitación, retumbando en los oídos del vampiro.

Desde que Simone se había perdido a sí misma realmente se comportaba como una Reina cuando quería. Sabía ser fría y distante, y majestuosa, mirar fijamente para lograr inquietarte. Para lograr hechizarte. Y la atmósfera que había creado, con tan poca luz, ayudaba a su favor.

Se sentó en un sofá que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, contra la pared.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Ella lo miró, y ésta vez sonrió indescifrablemente.

Levantó algo que Marshall no había visto hasta entonces, por lo que no podría asegurar si lo tenía desde el principio o lo tomó recientemente sin que se diera cuenta. Parecía un peluche. No, era un peluche. Era Hambo.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Y aprovechando tu pequeño desvío por el Reino Helado, me pareció buena idea tratarla.

-Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-La otra opción era que murieras de hipotermia, y los muertos no hablan.

-Oh, ¿en serio? No lo sabía.- Se burló sarcástico.- Bueno, basta ya de éste juego. Dime qué quieres.

Se levantó de golpe de su asiento, con una mirada de determinación.

-Te he salvado la vida, Rey de los Vampiros. Después de pensarlo, me di cuenta de que hay algo que puedes hacer para devolverme el favor. Hay algo que sabes, algo que yo no. Tú sabes quién soy. Por qué lo sabes, o cómo lo sabes, no lo sé. Pero quiero recordar lo que no recuerdo. Quiero que me digas _quién soy._

* * *

**N/A:**

**1) También deduje que si Finn tenía un suéter rosa que le hizo la Dulce Princesa (en sus caras, personas que dicen que ella no se preocupa por él) Fionna tendría un suéter azul que le hizo el Dulce Príncipe ;)**

**2) Amo a Julio Verne xD**

**3) No me animo a poner Fiomball pareja porque me quiero concentrar en Simone y Marshy, pero igual están juntos como amigos (por ahora).**

**4) ¿Lo estoy haciendo muy dramático? A veces creo que estoy haciendo a Marshall muy serio o a Simone muy… muy estilo majestad de animé. **

**Acepto reviews! ;)**


	3. Save Me

**N/A: Acabo de terminar de leer un libro, de esos juveniles que están de moda últimamente. Ya saben, casi todos de vampiros, hombres lobos, ángeles, demonios. Pero éste es diferente y lo disfruté mucho. Se llama Cazadores de Sombras: Los Origenes, ¡y está buenísimo! Le los recomiendo ;)**

**¡Y concuerdo con Richard Letter! Crepúsculo arruinó a cualquiera que se considere a sí mismo vampiro. Por suerte Marshall Y Marcy también son mitad demonios xD. También comparto tu opinión sobre lo de que el RH tendría que volver a ser Simon, es exactamente lo que creo yo ;)**

* * *

El vampiro al principio no pudo creerlo. Tanto tiempo queriendo tener la oportunidad de recuperar a la Simone que tanto había querido durante la Guerra de los Champiñones, y ahora que tenía una oportunidad, no sólo eso, que _ella _le decía que quería recordar, era simplemente increíble.

Así que reaccionó como de costumbre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé algo?

-Tú mismo casi me lo confesaste en aquella celda.

Y por eso, niños míos, no hay que accionar por impulso sin pensar.

Volvió a acariciar entre sus manos a Hambo. Su atención cambió hacia el peluche por un momento.

-Además de que… puedo sentirlo.- Su fría mirada azul hielo recorrió al peluche.- Siento que éste peluche es importante de alguna manera.

"_Y que lo digas. Me costó bastante encontrar a la bruja a la que se lo vendió la estúpida de mi ex -novia Ashley." _Frunció el ceño al recordar a la idiota de su ex. Lo que hacía tan especial a Hambo era el hecho de que era la única cosa que tenía de _ella. _Y que Ashley la vendiera así como así, casi le provoca a él una pena en la cárcel por asesinato violento contra su ex.

-Es importante.

-Puedes empezar diciéndome por qué.

El vampiro se encogió de hombros, destensándose un poco. Lo mejor sería tomarse las cosas con calma, y ver hacia dónde llevaba todo esto. Se levantó flotando hasta quedar arrodillado frente a la Reina, de modo que pudiera verla bien. Delicadamente tomó entre sus manos a Hambo.

-Bien… empecemos de ésta manera: ¿Qué te dice esto?- Señaló con la punta de su dedo la inscripción del pie del peluche.

Ella se estuvo un momento pensando.

-Bueno, con "Marshall" se refiere a ti, obviamente.

-…¿Y con "Simone"?

-Esa es una pregunta que debería hacerte yo a ti.

-No, intenta recordar. ¿Puedes recordar quién es Simone?

Pero por más que se forzaba a recordarlo, todo era una pantalla en blanco.

-…No, no sé quién es Simone.

Pensó ver por un momento la decepción pintada en sus ojos escarlata, pero se dijo a sí misma que eso no tenía sentido.

-¿Has oído hablar alguna vez sobre la Guerra de los Champiñones?

-Obviamente.

-Bien. Antes de esa guerra, el mundo estaba habitado por humanos… como Fionna.

Si ella se sorprendió al pensar de repente en un mundo repleto de Fionnas, no lo demostró.

-No quiero parecer impaciente, ¿pero podrías ir al grano de una buena vez?

Marshall estuvo a punto de frotarse la cara para ahogar un gesto de frustración. Esto era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en los últimos doscientos años. Pero tenía que recuperar a Simone a lo que diera lugar.

De repente tuvo una idea.

-Si mal no recuerdo tienes un cuarto donde guardas un montón de cosas viejas…

-Se llama el cuarto del pasado, y está a la izquierda.

-¡Perfecto!

Sin poder contener su creciente emoción, manoteó el brazo de la Reina Helada y antes de que esta reaccionara (con ira, obviamente) salieron del cuarto casi volando. Marshall ubicó la enorme y larga subcueva de hielo, y voló por ella casi arrastrando por los aires a la Reina.

Llegaron a una cueva interna llena de cosas antiguas. Todo estaba lleno de papeles amarillentos, desparramados por todos lados.

-Tú… _¡pequeño delincuente!_- Escupió la Reina mientras intentaba salir del lío que era su cabello.- ¿Cómo osas…?

-Sí sí sí, dejémoslo para más tarde. ¡Aquí tiene que haber algo que te haga recordar!- Dijo empezando a revolver unos cuantos papeles del escritorio.

¿Qué le impedía a ella atravesarlo con un pico? El vampiro se veía bastante concentrado en lo que hacía. Y aún seguía enredada en su cabello como para apuntar bien.

Marshall Lee revisaba con mucha atención. Hasta que su búsqueda terminó en un libro mediano, azul, y bastante viejo por lo que se veía.

"_Viaje al Centro de la Tierra- Julio Verne"._

Una tristeza le salió de pronto de lo más profundo de su corazón. Dejó ese libro a un lado, y empezó a buscar ya más frenéticamente.

Hasta que encontró algo que le heló todavía más la sangre.

Era una pequeña fotografía de ellos. El pequeñito y sonriendo, en su regazo, los dos con una mano sobre Hambo. Recordaba esos momentos porque fueron los más felices de su vida entera. Tenía a Simone, y no le faltaba nada más. Antes de que se perdiera a sí misma.

Inconscientemente su mano empezó a temblar.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira la fotografía! ¡Somos tú y yo!- Se la mostró tratando de contener la emoción en su voz.

No pudo descifrar lo que quería decir su rostro.

-Nosotros tomamos ésta foto, Simone. Esto es de antes de que olvidaras todo.

-¿Pero qué demonios di…?

-¡Mira la foto!- La acercó más.- Ésta eres tú, éste soy yo, y éste es el muñeco Hambo. Tú eres Simone. Simone Petrikov. Antes eras una anticuaria que descubrió la tiara y le concedió poderes. Pero te volvió loca.

El cuerpo de la Reina se sacudió entero por un escalofrío, por segunda vez. No podía ser cierto lo que él decía. No, su tiara jamás haría eso con ella. Todo se mesclaba en su mente mientras la voz del vampiro seguía haciendo eco.

"_¡TÚ ERES SIMONE!"_

_-_¡NO! ¡Es imposible! ¡Intentas engañarme!

-No, no es verdad.- Le respondió controlándose.- ¡La de la fotografía eres tú!

Sus ojos volvieron a mirar la foto. Pero no, no podía ser posible que esa persona tan feliz y tranquila fuese ella. Esa persona que sonreía y abrazaba a un niño. Esa no era ella, ese no era el vampiro… No, era imposible. ¡Imposible!

-Simone…

-¡No me llames así, maldito parásito! ¡¿Te crees que me creeré una historia donde mi tiara preciosa me haga daño?! ¡TE PUEDES GUARDAR LA VERDAD PARA TI, FUERA DE MI CASTI…!

Pero lo que la Reina no sabía era que Marshall no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. No la dejó terminar, porque ya predecía lo que iba a decir. Que se fuera. Pero fue como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de él al ver su expresión enojada. Rara vez pasaba que a Marshall lo controlaba su lado sanguinario. Casi siempre era porque se enojaba mucho, o por algún método de auto-defensa. En éste caso fue un tercero: por un desesperado último recurso.

La había empujado contra una pared.

La tenía acorralada apretando sus dos brazos. Fue todo tan rápido que ahora la Reina tenía una expresión de desconcierto, sorpresa, y una tercera emoción que estaba escondida muy dentro de ella. Los ojos del vampiro habían empezado a brillar de un escarlata vivo, y tenía el rostro más serio que le hubiera visto nunca. Casi le daba miedo. Pero estar así, acorralada contra él, por primera vez superada en fuerza de ésa manera, y _tan cerca, _le hizo perder la compostura por una fracción de segundo. La recuperó rápidamente.

-¿Pe-pero qué te crees q-que…?

-_Mírame.-_ Dijo en un tono bajo oscuro.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Mírame, Simone! ¡Mírame bien y dime que no me recuerdas!

Miró directo a los orbes escarlata. Sin querer una escena… una escena muy… rara… vino a su cabeza.

_**Flash Back **_

-¡No, Simone! ¡Por favor NO!

-Lo lamento, pequeño. No me has dejado opción.

-¡Detente, POR FAVOR!

- Marshall Lee, tú me obligaste a esto.

_¡SPLAAAASHH! _

El vampirito cayó en el contenedor lleno de agua. Sacó la cabeza rápidamente para tomar aire, sólo para que la anticuaria empezara a refregársela con las manos, ignorando los lloriqueos y súplicas. Justo cuando él pensó que no podía ser peor, Simone sacó un cepillo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Simone?- Preguntó con los ojitos escarlata agrandados por el lloriqueo.

-Porque, te juro por el nombre de mi madre, que **apestabas tanto que los zorrillos huirían de ti. **

-¡Pero odio bañarme!- Se cruzó de brazos, junto con una expresión de puchero.

-Sí, se nota. El agua sale negra de tanta suciedad.

-¡Simone!

-No es para tanto. Hagamos una cosa, estuve explorando y encontré una heladería abandonada. Si te bañas de buena gana, te llevo luego. ¿Te parece?

-¿Podré comer todo el helado que quiera?

-No tanto, si te comes todo luego te dolerá el estómago.- Le sonrió y le refregó la espalda.

-Bueno, supongo que un poco es mejor que nada… Me faltan los pies.- Le dio los piecitos ya de buena gana.

Volvió a sonreírle y se acomodó un mechón de cabello blanco.

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Parpadeaba confundida debido a la ilusión de la que acababa de salir. El vampiro era consciente de que estaba ligeramente ausente por esa sombra espesa en sus ojos azules.

Las fuerzas la habían abandonado de golpe, y ya no se acordó de la idea de resistirse a la fuerza que el vampiro influía contra ella. Sus brazos se sentían pesados y las piernas le flaqueaban, y estaba segura de que sólo se mantenía en pie porque él la agarraba fuertemente contra esa pared.

Era cómo salir de repente de una pesadilla, no sabes si lo que pasa es real o no. En esos momentos no recordaba cómo había llegado a esto, tampoco estaba esa voz repleta de malicia que le inducía a hacer cosas todo el tiempo.

-_Simone…_

Escuchaba su voz lejana, repleta de niebla densa. Aunque en realidad estaba frente a él. La cabeza le dolía y le giraba por todas partes. La Reina Helada se había ido por el momento, dejando a una mujer totalmente confundida en su lugar.

Marshall veía muy espesamente la niebla en sus ojos y la confusión en su rostro. Y él sabía, sabía que algo le había pasado. La barrera de hielo duro se había disipado, aunque sea por un momento para dejar una pizarra en blanco.

Y la verdad es que era demasiado. Sentir la impotencia, mientras estaba tan cerca como no lo había estado en siglos, sintiendo el frío reconfortante característico de su persona inundarlo otra vez… con la respiración tan cerca… que hasta podría…_ podría_…

-_¿Quién soy yo, Simone?-_ Susurró.

_-_…_Tú eres… eres… Ayúdame, Marshy. Ayúdame por favor. Rápido, antes de que vuelva a tomar el control._

_-¿Q-quién?_

_-La c-corona.- _Su voz salió en un quejido.- _D-destr-tuye la c-corona._

_-No…- _Sus ojos no pudieron evitarlo, y se llenaron de lágrimas calientes que se negaban a salir.- _Sabes lo que ocurrirá si la destruyo… es lo que te mantiene __**viva.**_

_-Marshall, por favor._

_-No puedo…_

_-Por favor.- _Sus manos frías llegaron temblando a las mejillas pálidas.- _Libérame siendo yo, antes de que me vuelva a perder.- _Unas lágrimas heladas salieron como perlas de los ojos azules.- _E-es la única manera, destruyendo la corona… Marshall… _¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS HACIENDO, PARÁSITO ENDEMONIADO!?. _¡Por favor Marshall, destruye la corona!. _¡TE ENSEÑARÉ A NO METERTE CONMIGO, MALDITO!

Todo terminó demasiado rápido, la magia se rompió y la personalidad cambió drásticamente. Volvió la sombra de crueldad y dureza fría a los ojos azules frente a sí, y lo siguiente que supo es que su cabeza se había golpeado contra la próxima pared.

Luego sintió que lo levantaban de la camisa y lo suspendían en el aire.

-Ya he comprobado que los vampiros sangran, ¿pero su corazón latirá? No lo sé, debería comprobarlo arrancándotelo.

Sintió su propia sangre cayéndole por la frente y por la mejilla. Ya no había nada de la persona que hace un rato tenía en sus brazos, la corona lo volvió a arruinar. La corona siempre lo arruinaba todo. La corona arruinó esos ojos azules tan frescos y amorosos y los volvió fríos y crueles. Las corona arruinó una sonrisa angelical y la volvió cruel. La corona arruinó un corazón enorme y lo congeló en una tormenta de hielo. La corona era su peor enemigo en el mundo. La corona. La corona. La Reina Helada. Simone. La corona.

-_Perdón, Simone._

* * *

**N/A: Okey, la verdad siento que no me lucí en este capítulo. En mi cabeza era mucho más lindo xD. **

**Un beso grande para Ooo-NuclearReckoning porque su review me dio una idea :)**

**Loss super quiero, un beso a Rosita y a Richard Letter por ser los mejores ;)**

**Buee... que me dicen del clima? xD**


End file.
